Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image forming apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
In an image formed by an image forming apparatus that forms images in units of a predetermined number of lines in a main scanning direction, lines of the image may deviate from the main scanning direction to be inclined or bent relative to the main scanning direction.
For example, in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a scanning line formed with laser light emitted onto a photoconductor (e.g., photoconductor drum) based on one line of image data may deviate from the axial direction of the photoconductor to be inclined or bent relative to the axial direction. Such a bend of the scanning line is caused by a factor such as a mechanical error related to the installation position of a laser light source or the photoconductor drum, for example.
A typical image forming apparatus measures the inclination and bend of the scanning line with an optical sensor, for example, corrects the image data (i.e., bitmap data) to cancel the measured inclination and bend of the scanning line, and forms an image based on the corrected bitmap data.